fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic (Td5)
'''Magic' (魔法, Mahō Lit, Witchcraft, Wizardry, Sorcery) is the practice of the supernatural. Considered an art by it's practitioners Mages (魔導士, Madōshi), and is sold to the common folk. History The mysterious nature of magic is only shadowed by its beginning. No one alive today knows how Magic came to be. There are a near countless theories, hypotheses, speculations, and research into its beginning. The common belief is all Magic began as one power called the " " (一なる魔法, Ichinaru Mahō). The One Magic has been called different things. Examples, The Magic of One, The Great Power, Supernatural Phenomena, and even the Ether. Regardless its the original source of all Magic and Curses. While it's unknown the suspected first users of Magic, were the gods. A non-aging race made of Magic Power. Overview While only a conjecture, by Magic Physicist Rose Underlime her new theories are met with great praise. While many classify how magic is used and its function she said these two thing. "Magic is simply the power that while overpowering reason and logic, simply originated from them. Normally working within or around science and rarely completely surpassing science and its laws." Magic like all things are governed by laws. Usage Magic is utilized way of Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku, Lit Power of Magic), which is created from Ethernano ( , Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles) which is found in Earthland. Ethernano has always been infinite in supply in Earthland, however its quality of concentrated power isn't always so great. Ethernano are a special kind of particles for they are both physical and spiritual. They are formless and yet have a form when necessary. Mechanics Magic typically is put into operation via five methods or principles. *'Verbal Casting' (バーバル カスティング, Baabaru Kasutingu Lit. Casting by Voice): Considered the most basic yet easiest to mold Magic Power into spells. By spelling the name or rite, incanation, poem, rhyme. Most mages use this magic second only to Hand Style, as most needs to recite the spell as an activation code. This code infuses the Magic Power to the words, sounds, symbolism of words or phrases and/or lyrics to bring forth the spell. *'Magic Items' (魔法アイテム, Mahō Aitemu Lit. Magical Affixed Items): Considered a more modern method, than Verbal Casting. Holder Magic is a common category of Magic Items, by channeling a Mage's innate Magic into an object. Enchantment is also common under this method, as Enchantment normal gives Magic to things that originally didn't have it. *'Ritualistic Technique' (リトゥアリスティク テクニク, Rituarisutiku Tekuniku Lit. Skills of Ritual Practice): More of a combination of the other methods, rather than a separate one. However what makes it separate as specific factors. As in celestial events or times of planet's year, to collection of... well anything controls the Magic Power. *'Hand Style ' (ハンド スタイル, Hando Sutairu Lit. Magic Style of Hands): A principle of casting that, instead of using any kind of verbal action, cast spell with specific hand movements. Using one or both hands, to in a sense mold'Magic Power into a specific effects through unique hand shapes or gestures. From simple wave of the hand, to pointing, to even mundane reflexes of the fingers, to complex shapes is the bedrock for this method of casting. Irminsul akins this method to ''molding Magic Energy like how an artist molds clay. Basis of Magic Magic has different spectrums of magical practice. These spectrum reality to how Magic is used, what it uses, and its effect. While Mages have capacity to learn any type of Magic, most are pre-exposed to a specific basis like a foundation for their powers. The known Bases of Magic are Material, World, Psychic, and Life. These are what is used or created for Magic. '''Material (マテリエル, Materieru Lit. The Corporeal): Likely the single most used category of Magic, is Material. Material refers to the physical world's components. The components usually found in Elemental Magic. Types of Mages While Mages can in theory learn almost any kind of spell, there are categories of Magic Practitioners based off the bases.